


Supplimental files

by VentisetteStars



Series: Galaxy Gaze [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: all my typos are here., no beta before posting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VentisetteStars/pseuds/VentisetteStars
Summary: bunch of world building things for "working title: space gays" that feel the need to share, but breaks up the action too much. Will include anything from character histories to breakdowns of the space systems. I want to say about 70% of it wont make it into final draft of the main story, buuut a lot will make it in. Just not sure were, so it's going here for now.
Series: Galaxy Gaze [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014234





	Supplimental files

Time can only be experienced in one direction, however, viewing it as it turned out wasn’t as limited. A grad student studying rocket propulsion happened upon the knowledge of how to view various points in time by chance when one of her rockets failed. The only thing she saw at the point, was that she would inevitably learn how to replicate the failure. She thought it was silly at the time, a delusion of sorts from too much coffee, and the stress of having to start from scratch on the system she was working on. So she let it be. 10 years later the government was backing her research into what she called at the time, Time Distortion Theory, that many of her backers were hoping would become the basis of time travel. 

It didn’t lead to the development of time travel. Time, as discovered through her many experiments alongside her team, could only be experienced in one direction. Several backers dropped out, as they wanted to change the past to stop a loved one from dying and moved onto more occult methods, but what the accomplished is another tale for another time. 

Being able to view the future still held quite a bit of potential. So the scientist never lost her funding altogether. After a time, the technology was moved off planet for fear of war disrupting it, though the team couldn’t tell if it would happen or not, for viewing into the future, they were to have a rather nice satellite and deals with the all the worlds government that they were not to be disturbed and their viewings were to be held with the highest regards. 

Some politicians laughed at them, and the leader simply laughed and said she knew they would, and she looked forward to their call in 3 years time. 

In those 3 years, people were picked from all over the globe to join the crew on the satellite that was dubbed Delphi. The one who discovered the technology called those that were to be employed to watch, the Oracles. She’d thought it would be funny to look to the past to name those that watched the future. [ **edit this later 4 better flow** ]

It became common for people with enough money to purchase a small snippet of the future they had to look forward to, even if it was confirmed knowing the future, there was no way to change the events to come. No matter what course of action taken, would lead to the future viewed. It wasn’t like it was fortune telling or something like that. It was simply like watching the future on a screen and relaying that information. 

So, there were two things the Oracles did. They viewed things for their own amusement, keeping an eye out for any major events that their input was needed to set into motion, and viewing things for the wealthy who needed to know what their future held. 

One of the Oracles stumbled on a small life just born, who when she viewed their future, saw the single moment when they unlocked the key to immortality. The team took a few days to overlook the events leading up to that discovery and then they saw it was an event they needed to assist in setting into motion. 

So they contacted the proper people on the surface and arranged for the child to be moved to the family that was to raise them. The family was told, on their son’s 6th birthday, they were to contact the adoption agency and inquire about a 4 year old child who just recently brought in, lacking both a name and origin. The agency was also informed to be expecting the family. 

The family was told that the child would discover scientific wonders beyond the scale of the discovery of viewing, and to raise them as they would their son. Nothing else was required except for one rule. The oracles were very clear about the one rule that could not be broken under no circumstance. 

The child was not to be informed of the family’s occult dealings or knowledge. They could not know that the family’s main source of income and business dealings were rooted in the dealings of beings from the dimensions that aligned with their own. 

Other than that, the child’s choices would lead them to the bright future the Oracles saw. 

On the child’s 8th birthday, their older brother showed them Magic for the first time, without their parents learning about it. 

The chain reaction was exactly as the Oracles saw, completely unchanged as they expected.


End file.
